Happy Birthday, Park Chanyeol!
by huiwenjun
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah tentang kejutan sederhana yang EXO serta EXO-L persiapkan untuk Happy Virus tercinta mereka, Park Chanyeol. DLDR!


**A very absurd fanfic from** **Clover Bee**

 **A special fanfiction about Chanyeol's 24th Birthday 2 years ago**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Friendship**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **.**

 **Happy Birthday, Park Chanyeol!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **25 November 2015**

Suasana di dalam gedung riuh, dan dipenuhi lautan manusia yang menggenggam lightstick bewarna silver di masing-masing tangannya. Di dalam sana berisik, karena para fans mengelukan dan meneriakkan nama-nama idola mereka dengan keras. Ingat itu, keras dan tanpa henti. Masing-masing dari mereka memakai busana yang beragam. Ada yang memakai snapback dengan tulisan 'WOLF' di tengah, kaus berlengan panjang dengan lambang Overdose, sweater dengan bordiran 'Call Me Baby' di tengah, kaus oblong dengan gambar Love Me Right, bahkan ada yang memakai atribut-serba-idola-mereka dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

Pertanyaannya, nama siapa yang mereka elu-elukan? Album siapa yang mereka dengarkan setiap hari? Karena siapa mereka rela membayar tiket yang harganya mahal? Prestasi siapa yang mereka banggakan? Siapa lagi kalau bukan EXO, boyband asal Korea Selatan di bawah naungan SM Entertaiment yang sangat mendunia dan telah debut di tiga negara; Korea, China, serta Jepang. Bahkan, kehadiran serta popularitas mereka di Jepang baru-baru ini mengalahkan penyanyi terkenal, Bon Jovi.

EXO baru berumur 3 tahun, dan sudah menorehkan berbagai macam prestasi yang melimpah serta membuat penggemarnya bangga. Penggemar mereka disebut EXO-L.

Personil mereka pun beragam sifatnya. Ada yang disebut Happy Virus, Prince of Eyeliner, Deer, Maknae a.k.a Bubble Tea Prince, Kkamjong, Pororo, Galaxy, Panda, Angel, Unicorn, King of Troll, dan Baozi. Namun, perbedaan itulah yang membuat mereka kompak dan bewarna-warni layaknya pelangi.

Kini, seorang dari mereka yang dipanggil Happy Virus melambai-lambaikan tangan dengan semangat. Senyum bahagia terlihat dari wajahnya. Lalu, ia memperhatikan sang leader yang berdiri di tengah.

Leader yang dimaksud adalah Suho. Lelaki itu sedang mengetes mic-nya. Ia menarik nafas, dan...  
"Annyeonghaseo! We are one we are EXO! Terima kasih untuk EXO-L tercinta sudah datang ke konser indoor ini dan turut memeriahkan perayaan tiga tahun EXO debut. Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian semua." sambut Suho.

"Joneun Suho imnida."  
"Lay imnida."  
"Kris imnida."  
"Annyeong! Tao imnida!"  
"Kai imnida."  
"D.O imnida."  
"Annyeonghaseo, Chen imnida!"  
"Annyeonghaseo, Xiumin imnida!"  
"Annyeong! Baekhyun imnida!"  
"Annyeonghaseo! EXO's Happy Virus, Chanyeol imnida!" Chanyeol mengatakannya sambil berteriak dan berputar-putar sambil mengangkat satu tangannya.

Suho melongo, tidak menyangka akan hal yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Member lain pun mengikuti ekspresi Suho, hanya satu yang bertindak. Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk berhenti berputar seperti orang gila dan mengatainya, "Berhenti berputar! Suaramu terlalu keras, bodoh! Kau ingin melumpuhkan pendengaranku?!"

Chanyeol nyengir kuda dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "Maaf, aku terlalu bersemangat."  
"Lain kali jangan lakukan hal itu lagi!"  
"Ayay, Captain!"

Interaksi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan cepat berakhir ketika Suho menyuruh dua makhluk itu untuk tutup mulut dengan isyarat jari telunjuk di bibir, karena sebentar lagi ChanBaekHunKai akan tampil membawakan lagu Lightsaber. Lagu tersebut adalah bentuk apresiasi mereka atas film Star Wars.

Intro musik pun dimulai, membuat member lain yang tidak berkepentingan segera menyingkir menuju backstage. Menyisakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, serta Kai.

 _Light light light light light~_  
 _Light light light light light~_

 _Neon oeroun kkocc_  
 _Chagapge eoreun nunbicc_  
 _Gipsugi sumeun byeolbicc_  
 _Geu jiteun eodum sok_  
 _Gin jame ppajin neoreul_  
 _Kkaewonael suman issdamyeon_

 _Meolli chanranhage ppeodeun bicceul ttarawa_  
 _Yeogi chaoreuneun nunbusimeul neukkyeobwa_

 _Neoui sesange naega daheul ttae_  
 _Kkaeeona neoreul piwonae eh eh eh_

 _Soneul naemin neol jikireo igoseul_  
 _Chaja hemaessdeon neoreul wihan savior_  
 _Amheuk sok naega soneul jabeulge_  
 _A life saver, Lightsaber X 4_  
 _Lightsaber (trop)_

 _Light Light Light Light Light Woo Oh Woo Oh_  
 _Light Light Light Light Lightsaber_  
 _Light Light Light Light Light Woo Oh Woo Oh_  
 _Lightsaber Lightsaber_

 _Eoreossdeon neoui mameul noga naerige hae_  
 _Geu soge ijen neowa naega biccui chumeul chwo_

 _Here we go,_  
 _Danger wiheomhae eodume bicci bakhin moyangsaen_  
 _Deo seodulleo meondong teugi jeon_  
 _nugudo mot boge neoreul deryeowa nae yeope_  
 _gogael sugyeo hayahge taneun naui geurimjareul ttaraomyeon dwae_  
 _gwedohaneun sigong sogeseo_  
 _jogeumssik seonmyeonghaejineun chalna nuneul gama jamsi_

 _Light Light Light Light Light Woo Oh Woo Oh_  
 _Light Light Light Light Lightsaber_  
 _Light Light Light Light Light Woo Oh Woo Oh_  
 _Lightsaber Lightsaber_

 _Byeolcheoreom ssodajyeo eodumeul geoseulleo_  
 _Neoreul piwonael sigan_  
 _gamchun neoui nunmulmajeo bicci nage_  
 _Saebyeok kkeute wasseo modu jejariro ganeun gil_  
 _baro yeogie nae modeun geol nege julge_

 _Soneul naemin neol jikireo igoseul_  
 _Chaja hemaessdeon neoreul wihan savior_  
 _Amheuk sok naega bicci dwaejulge_  
 _A life saver, Lightsaber_

 _Light Light Light Light Light Woo Oh Woo Oh_  
 _Light Light Light Light Lightsaber_  
 _Light Light Light Light Light Woo Oh Woo Oh_  
 _Light Light Light Light Lightsaber X 5_  
 _Lightsaber_

Chanyeol mengikuti gerakan dance sambil memperhatikan gerakan dance ketiga member di hadapannya.  
Kadang, ia ingin mempunyai suara merdu seperti milik Baekhyun dan kemampuan dance sebaik Sehun dan Kai.

Padahal, suara baritone-nya sangat bagus. Apalagi saat mendengarnya menyanyikan lagu All Of Me sambil bermain piano tempo hari. Kemampuan dance-nya juga bisa dibilang cukup baik.  
Namun itulah manusia, tidak pernah merasa puas akan apa yang telah dimilikinya. Kalian juga pernah mengalami perasaan yang sama, bukan?

* * *

 **26 November 2015**

Chanyeol membuka matanya yang terasa berat secara perlahan. Kedua matanya berusaha beradaptasi sejenak dengan jumlah cahaya yang ada. Lelaki itu bangkit dan memandang sekeliling. Sepi.

Semua member sudah berangkat ke acara interview dan hanya ada satu alasan kenapa ia ditinggalkan : bangun pukul sepuluh pagi. Kalau mengingat kejadian semalam, ia memang terkesan bodoh sekali. Chanyeol kelelahan selepas konser, namun dengan bodohnya diterimanya ajakan Sehun untuk bermain video game konyol. Akibatnya, ia bangun kesiangan.

Chanyeol berjalan ke dapur untuk mengisi perut, mengingat menyesali keadaan tidak akan berarti apapun. Ia membuka kulkas, namun hanya ada susu basi yang diyakini ulah Lay dan kopi beku yang pasti pelakunya adalah Baekhyun. Lelaki itu membuka lemari. Mau tidak mau, ia meraih ramen instan karena yang tersisa hanyalah itu.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju sofa di depan televisi. Ia mengganti chanel dengan malas. Sudah lima chanel yang disorotnya, dan kelimanya menampilkan berita yang sama : kenyataan bahwa besok ia berulang tahun. Pada chanel keenam, Chanyeol membanting remote dengan kesal.

Bukan, bukan karena chanel itu atau rasa ramen yang aneh. Tapi karena tidak ada seorangpun orang terdekatnya yang mengingat ulang tahunnya besok. Chanyeol sudah menelepon orangtuanya kemarin dan menanyakan apa ada peristiwa besar yang jatuh pada tanggal 27 November, dan keduanya menjawab tidak tahu. Ia juga menanyakannya pada sebelas member yang lain serta manajer. Namun yang diperolehnya hanyalah jawaban yang sama. Katakanlah Chanyeol terlalu kekanak-kanakan mengingat usianya yang hampir menginjak 24 tahun, karena memang itulah kenyataannya.

Chanyeol menyantap ramennya dengan frontal untuk mengekspresikan kekesalannya. Tidak peduli akan CCTV yang setia merekam setiap gerak-geriknya. Masa bodoh!

* * *

 **Di saat yang bersamaan,**

"Suho hyung?"  
"Hm?" Suho menjawab ucapan Kai tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.  
"Apakah tempatnya sudah siap?" tanya Sehun yang langsung dihadiahi sebuah jitakan dan bisikan sengit berbunyi ' _Apa hakmu untuk menyela perkataanku, albino_?!' dari Kai.  
"Sudah."

"Bagaimana dengan kostum?" tanya Xiumin.  
"Siap. Kostum kita berbeda dari kostumnya." Luhan menyela sebelum jawaban itu diserobot Kris atau Chen.  
"Bagaimana dengan project fans?" kali ini D.O yang unjuk suara.

Semua menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan Apa-yang-kau-maksudkan dan alis mengernyit. D.O buru-buru meralat, "Maksudku, seharusnya kita meminta EXO-L untuk membuat suatu project."

"Itu bisa diatur, Kyungsoo." balas Lay, D.O mengangguk cepat.

* * *

 **Back to Chanyeol's side**  
 **19.00 KST**

Chanyeol berdiri dari posisi nyamannya. Ini sudah pukul tujuh malam, dan belum ada member yang pulang walau seorangpun. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk mencari makanan. Lelaki itu berganti pakaian dan menyambar ponsel serta dompet dengan tergesa. Dibukanya pintu, lalu berjalan keluar dengan santai.

Namun, Chanyeol tidak sadar bahwa ia sedang diikuti beberapa sasaeng fans.  
"Apa itu benar-benar Chanyeol oppa?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka untuk meyakinkan diri.  
"Iya, benar! Aku kenal mantel cokelat dan rambut hazel lembut itu!" balas yang lain.

See? Bahkan mereka dapat mengenali seorang idola hanya dari warna mantel dan tekstur serta warna rambut. Para sasaeng fans itu histeris begitu tahu Lelaki di hadapan mereka adalah orang yang tepat. Chanyeol yang merasa ada suara gaduh di belakangnya segera menoleh, dan aksi kejar-kejaran pun terjadi. Chanyeol mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk berlari, bahkan ia tidak tahu kemana arah kakinya melangkah.

Setelah dirasa cukup aman, ia menghentikan larinya dan mengatur pernafasan sejenak. Ditatapnya keadaan sekeliling. Oh my! Daerah ini jauh dari dorm EXO! Tambahan, Chanyeol tidak tahu ada dimana sekarang.

"Ah, bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mau mati tersesat disini! Tidak sehari sebelum ulang tahunku! Baekhyunnie, Suho hyung, tolong aku!"

Sementara itu, member EXO yang sudah pulang dikejutkan oleh ketidakberadaan Chanyeol di dorm. Mereka mencari keseluruh sudut, namun hasilnya nihil. Tao mencoba menghubungi ponsel milik Chanyeol, tetapi tidak aktif. Akhirnya, Suho membentuk tiga kelompok untuk memulai pencarian Chanyeol.

Kelompok Suho pergi ke arah timur, kelompok Kris ke arah barat, dan kelompok Xiumin ke utara.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kris dan kelompoknya mencari ke selatan karena tidak ditemukan apapun di barat. Kelompok Suho yang menelusuri arah timur pun hampir menyerah jika Kai tidak menemukan Chanyeol yang tertidur di sebuah kursi taman.

Baekhyun dan Kai menggotong Chanyeol ke dalam mobil dibantu Sehun, sementara Suho menghubungi member lain agar menghentikan pencarian karena Chanyeol telah ditemukan.

* * *

 **27 November 2015**

Hari ini, EXO mengadakan konser indoor di gedung yang sama dengan gedung dua hari yang lalu. Chanyeol terlihat menggerutu kesal karena kostumnya berbeda dengan member lain. Ia memakai kostum Growl sementara sebelas yang lain mengenakan kostum Love Me Right. Kata manajer, itu adalah hukuman karena semalam ia mengeluyur tidak jelas tanpa memberi tahu siapapun. Tapi tidak begini juga caranya! Salahkan saja orang lain yang tidak mempedulikannya!

Ditengah konser, saat menyanyikan lagu Lucky, tiba-tiba saja listriknya padam. Ada fans yang berteriak kaget dan memekik ketakutan. Yang bisa dilakukan Chanyeol saat itu hanyalah duduk tenang menunggu hidupnya listrik.

Lima belas menit ia menunggu, namun tidak ada hasil. Ketika ia bangkit berdiri, lampu panggung menyala. Anehnya, lightstick EXO-L tidak ada satupun yang menyala dan hanya ada dia seorang diri di atas panggung.

Satu menit kemudian, lagu selamat ulang tahun berbunyi diiringi nyala lightstick yang jika dibaca akan berbunyi "Happy Birthday, Park Chanyeol!"

Kemudian, muncullah kedua orangtua Chanyeol serta kakak perempuannya, Park Yoora. Kedatangan itu disusul kesebelas member yang lain di belakangnya. Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya terharu. Jadi ini alasan mengapa kostumnya berbeda dan tidak ada satupun yang mengingat ulang tahunnya? Kejutan di tengah konser dan tepat di hari ulang tahunnya. Ini benar-benar meninggalkan bekas mendalam di hati Chanyeol.

 _Happy birthday to you,_  
 _Happy birthday to you,_  
 _Happy birthday our Chanyeol,_  
 _Happy birthday to you  
_

Baekhyun dengan suara merdunya menuntun EXO-L serta hadirin yang lain untuk ikut bernyanyi bersama.

Chanyeol mengembuskan nafasnya, lalu meniup nyala lilin berbentuk angka 24 di atas kue tar cokelat di tangan ibunya itu.

Kini, giliran D.O yang memprovokasi member lain untuk bernyanyi Peterpan. Chanyeol merangkul kedua orangtuanya serta kakaknya lalu ikut bernyanyi,

 _Nalgeun ilgijang meonjireul teoreonae_  
 _Mundeuk pyeolchin got geu sogen haemalkge_  
 _Nega isseo_  
 _Ajik neon geudaero yeogi namaisseo_

 _Itgo jinaetdeon geurimi tteo-olla_  
 _Jageun tteollimi nae mome saemsosa_  
 _Jom seogeulpeugin hae_  
 _Geuttaero doragal su eobtneun ge_

 _Neol chajaganda Chueogi bonaen tingkeobel_  
 _Ttaranaseotdeon Neverland_  
 _Geu gose naega_  
 _Neowa barabomyeo utgo isseo_  
 _Nan yeongwonhan neoui piteopaen_  
 _Geu sigane meomchun ne namja_  
 _Seotuljiman neomu saranghaetdeon_  
 _Naui neoege danyeoga_

 _Neol manhi goerophyeotdeon jitgujeun akdang_  
 _Modu mullichyeojun gieogi saengsaenghae_  
 _Geu sunganbuteo_  
 _neoui mameul eodgo nanun kiseukkaji_

 _Nae mamoen hangsang gureum tago naratji_  
 _Neoneun wendi sinderellaboda yeppeotji_  
 _Gaseum ttwige mandeun dan han saram_  
 _neol neukkinikka Du nuni bitna_

 _Neol chajaganda chueogi bonaen tingkeobel_  
 _Ttaranaseotdeon Neverland_  
 _Geu gose naega_  
 _Neowa barabomyeo utgo isseo_  
 _Nan yeongwonhan neoui piteopaen_  
 _Geu sigane meomchun ne namja_  
 _Seotuljiman neomu saranghaetdeon_  
 _Naui neoege danyeoga_

 _Bunhongbit gamdoneun eolgul gureum wireul_  
 _geotneun gibun Baby boo! nae gaseumi_  
 _dugeungeoryeotdeon geurim gatdeon You!_  
 _geuttae neoui nuneun salmyeosi_  
 _useojwotdeon geotcheoreom_  
 _jigeumdo nae maeumui han kyeone yeollin_  
 _changmune nega narawajundamyeon_

 _Nae donghwa sok dama non neol_  
 _Yeojeonhi maemdoneun Sweety girl!_  
 _Ajikdo tteollyeo gaseum hankyeon_  
 _Neo eomneun igoseun oeroun seom_  
 _Nae gieok sok jeogeo non_  
 _neol jiwojiji annneun Pretty girl!_  
 _Ajikdo seolleyeo gaseum_  
 _hankyeon neo eobtneun igoseun_

 _Sigyeui taeyeop doneun sai_  
 _eolmana_  
 _Dallajyeosseulkka_  
 _neol sseonaeryeogan (sseonaeryeogan) majimak_  
 _han jangeul_  
 _Neomgyeotjiman deo_  
 _ilgeonael yonggiga anna (neoui piteopaen)_  
 _seulpeun geureun_  
 _Jiwonael geoya_  
 _uri yaegin (uri yaegin) ggeuti anil geoya_  
 _dasi mannabol tenikka_

Terakhir, Chanyeol melepas rangkulannya pada kedua orangtua serta kakaknya, lalu menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan Sehun serta membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat diikuti member lainnya.

"Ah, aku sangat berterimakasih atas kejutan ini. Aku sungguh tidak bisa berkata apapun. Ini sangat berkesan di hatiku. I Love you all!"

* * *

 **Flashback**

Baekhyun menelusuri tanggalan dengan jarinya. Tiba-tiba ia memekik, membuat seluruh member mengerubunginya. Kecuali Chanyeol yang masih ada dalam mimpi indahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan penasaran. Baekhyun mengguncang bahu Luhan cukup keras.

"Tiga hari lagi Chanyeol berulang tahun, Lu!" ucapnya heboh seolah-olah ia baru saja mendapat uang satu milyar.

Sehun melipat tangan di dada. "So?"  
"Kita harus membuat suatu kejutan!"  
"Boleh. Caranya?" tanya Suho.

"Begini..."

 **-END-**

AAAAAAA ANCUR INI ANCURR T.T

Maafin aku yang udah bikin ff se-absurd ini dua tahun yang lalu, dan sekarang kalian malah baca ini. Maaf maaf maaf bangett /Bow

Jadi gini, ff ini emang udah lumutan di laptop sejak bulan November tahun 2015. Tadi pagi waktu aku ngubek-ngubek isi laptop buat cari ide untuk lanjutan ff Lotto, EXO an Their Love Story, Wizard, sama Everytime, aku malah nemuin ff ini lagi. Terus aku mikir, _kalau misalnya ini di-upload responnya banyak nggak ya?_ Nah, darisitu aku mulai nge-remake beberapa bagian yang menurutku cukup jelek. Aku udah berhenti berharap banyak orang yang akan memberi reviews ke fanfictionku, karena kalian tau? Ff Lotto dan EXO and Their Love Story viewersnya udah 400++ dan reviewsnya cuma 4 atau 5 :'v Jadi, buat kalian yang mau menikmati ff-ku, silahkan aja ^^ Silahkan review bagi yang berkenan :)

That's all from Clover Bee,

Saranghae!

 **-Clover Bee-**


End file.
